Minecraft Parodies
by ProfessorSOS
Summary: Just what it sounds like, Minecraft Parodies. They will occasionally be Original Songs but for the most part, nope :) The parodies will probably include Baby, Getting Back Together, Timber, and more!
1. Chapter 1

The Miner - Minecraft Parody of Roar

I used to run and jump and swing my axe,

Fine strongholds with my x-ray packs.

But I stood quietly, face you directly.

I almost forgot I had a sword, but you kept

hissing all the more. So I stood quietly,

face you directly.

You held me down, I got up (HEY)

Brushing off the redstone dust!

You see me run, you see me shout!

As loud as lightning gonna shake the ground.

You held me down, and slash me up (HEY)

Get ready 'cause I had enough.

I see it all, I see it now.

_[Chorus]_

I got the life of a miner a fighter, digging through the fire.

'Cause I am a miner, and you're gonna see me fight back.

Mad now, Mining through the fire.

'Cause I am a miner, and you're gonna see me fight back.

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

You're gonna see me fight back.

Now I'm training using my sword.

Like an ocelot I earned my spots.

I went from zero, to my own hero.

You held me down, I got up (HEY)

I kill you, you spam me with smut.

I see you run, I see you shout.

Let's just shut up, man I'm all worn-out.

You held me down, I got up (HEY)

I kill you, you spam me with smut.

I see it all, I see it now.

_[Chorus]_

I got the life of a miner a fighter, digging through the fire.

'Cause I am a miner, and you're gonna see me fight back.

Mad now, Mining through the fire.

'Cause I am a miner, and you're gonna see me fight back.

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

You're gonna see me fight back.

Fi-ight, Fi-ight, Fi-ight, F-ight, Fi-ight

I got the life of a miner a fighter, digging through the fire.

'Cause I am a miner, and you're gonna see me fight back.

Mad now, Mining through the fire.

'Cause I am a miner, and you're gonna see me fight back.

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

You're gonna see me fight back.

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

You'll see me fight. Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

You're gonna see me fight back. . .


	2. Endermen - Minecraft Parody of Discord

Endermen - Minecraft Parody of Discord TheLivingTombstone

I'm not a fan of endermen they're like my worst fear

I've been trying to kill them with my bow.

Some horrid feeling my shears have disappeared.

and what happened to my diamond hoe?

I can't stand idly, no, drop my sword in shock.

You're holding up my long lost lapis block. . .

Ender! At the light of the moon.

You punch me in the shin gotta rub my wound.

Ender! Whatever did I do.

To make you take my stuff away?

Ender! Why you target me?

I'm innocent I'm Steve I'm weak what do you see in me?

Ender! I can't take it anymore.

Want to see me when I'm hardcore?

I'm fine with creepers, but you, whoah, stop killing, just let me go!

Now at the moment you're tearing me apart.

You're a bad catastrophe, stop killing me bro.

What even are you? A TERRIBLE WORK OF ART!

Suggested by BlazetheDragonite


	3. Minecraft Parody of Radioactive

Nether - Minecraft Parody of Radioactive

Whoah, oh, oh

Whoah, oh, oh

Whoah, oh, oh

Whoah

I'm waking up to Nether rack,

I pulled back my bow, shot at the Ghast.

I'm killing all the mob pigmen,

They thrash their sword, I start to duck, then staring at, the glowstone dust,

What is this? It's the nether

Whoah

I'm burning up, I throw a splash potion

Enough to keep me, from a crisp.

Welcome to the Nether, the Nether,

Welcome to the Nether, the Nether,

Whoah, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoah, oh, oh, oh, I'm in the Nether, I'm in the Nether

Whoah, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoah, oh, oh, oh, I'm in the Nether, I'm in the Nether

I raise my hand, and scratch my head.

I tried everything, even my bed.

I'll paint myself red, fit right in.

Whoah.

I'm crashing down, waking up. Then checking out, Ghasts & Glowstone dust.

This is it, the Nether.

Whoah.

I'm burning up, I throw a splash potion

Enough to keep me, from a crisp.

Welcome to the Nether, the Nether,

Welcome to the Nether, the Nether,

Whoah, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoah, oh, oh, oh, I'm in the Nether, I'm in the Nether

Whoah, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoah, oh, oh, oh, I'm in the Nether, I'm in the Nether

All systems blow. I can't get out.

I don't have flint, so it's no doubt.

I'm burning up, I throw a splash potion

Enough to keep me, from a crisp.

Welcome to the Nether, the Nether,

Welcome to the Nether, the Nether,

Whoah, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoah, oh, oh, oh, I'm in the Nether, I'm in the Nether

Whoah, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoah, oh, oh, oh, I'm in the Nether, I'm in the Nether


	4. I'll Be Mining

I'll Be Mining - Minecraft Parody of Let Her Go by Passenger

Well you only need to mine when the ores are low.

Only can farm with a diamond hoe.

Well you only lose your powder when you let it blow.

I only know I was out and the blaze blew up.

And all those pig men were giving me cuts.

Only need to mine when the ores are low.

I'll be mining.

Staring at the bottom of the block.

I pretty much dropped my sword in shock.

Never thought I'd craft a diamond block.

I see you oh no and close my eyes.

Never thought you'd catch me by surprise.

And then you blow up and I will die.

But you only need to mine when the ores are low.

Only can farm with a hoe you know.

Well you only lose your powder when you let it blow.

Don't dig straight down the lava's low.

When the creeper blows up you'll lose your home.

Only need to mine when the ores are low.

Staring at the cobwebs when its dim.

Spiders coming at me they'll know who'll win.

Only need to mine when the ores are low.

Well you find strongholds when you dig deep.

But never to raid and never to keep.

But you loved it too much

you went to deep.

Well you only need to mine when the ores are low.

Only get cold when the clouds pour snow.

Only need to mine when the ores are low.

Only knew you were high and now you dig low.

When the creeper blows up you'll lose your home.

Only need to mine when the ores are low.

I'll be mining (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)

I'll be mining (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)

I'll be mining.

Only knew you were high and now you dig low.

When the creeper blows up you'll lose your home.

Only need to mine when the ores are low.

Well you only need to mine when the ores are low.

Only get cold when the clouds pour snow.

Only need to mine when the ores are low.

Only knew you were high and now you dig low.

When the creeper blows up you'll lose your home.

Only need to mine when the ores are low.

I'll be mining.

This parody was suggested by: Angel999FTW


	5. Authors Note

I am running out of ideas for my minecraft parodies *gasps* do any of you have an idea of what I should do next?

Thank you so much! Anyway, I'm also going to be putting Video Game Rap Battles on here so keep an eye out for

them as well. That's it! Thanks!

Your friend,

ProfessorSOS


End file.
